Twin Hearts
by xoxMrs.JonasEfronxox
Summary: Everyone is destined to have someone. Or a least that is what Troy and Gabriella believes. Discover how they met. What if they saw each other again without each other knowing? Where will destiny lead them and their friends? major TxG minor CxT ZxS JxK RxM
1. Destiny, eh?

Authoress' Notes: This is my first fan fiction

**Authoress' Notes:** This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Oh, and don't get confused on the title to think it's a Rypay. It is a TROYELLA w/ minor Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryartha. Actually, the rating can be K+ but T just to be safe because some chapters may include inappropriate language. Read and review please. . .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

_**Chapter 1: Destiny eh?**_

**+Bolton Backyard, Albuquerque, New Mexico+**

Troy Bolton, a 17 year old, sandy haired, blue eyed boy was busy playing one-on-one basketball with his best friend Chad Danforth, an afro-haired boy with a crazy attitude to match. They have known each other since they were in kindergarten. It happened when a 5 year old Troy "_accidentally" _threw a basketball on the head of his teammate, which happens to be the 5 year old Chad.

The ball was on Chad. He was about to make a shot when Lucille Bolton, Troy's mom, came, calling up to them.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! I'm getting sick of shouting! Get back here and pack your stuff! Were leaving this afternoon!" yelled Lucille.

"Mom, do we really have to go?" whined Troy. "Can just you and dad go? I'll stay here and shoot some hoops."

"Troy, we've already talked about this. You're coming with us and THAT IS FINAL!" said Lucille, shouting the last part before walking inside the house.

Troy sighed. He wasn't interested in going anywhere. All he cared about is basketball and _only _basketball. He was the basketball team captain of their school. This means that he is also popular especially to the girls that is. But he wasn't interested. Who would believe that he never had a girlfriend? He wasn't even kissed yet. The girls well, the cheerleaders to be more specific, kept throwing themselves to Troy, but he won't let anyone of them lay a finger on him. Sure he saw a lot of pretty girls in school but still it was just like meeting a stranger. He had some gal friends but he's pretty sure he didn't like them like that. The gang was setting him up but he seemed to outsmart them everytime the made an attempt.

"Sorry dude, looks like there's no stopping your mom," Chad started, feeling sorry for his best friend "let me help you pack instead."

"Thanks dude. You're the best!" Troy said, lightening up a bit.

"I'm always the best." With that they went inside the Bolton household and into Troy's room.

**+TROY"S ROOM+**

"Seriously dude, when you met a girl back there, be sure to tell us about her" Chad told Troy in his "Lets get you a girlfriend dude" talk.

"Chad, I told you I'm not interested. Why fly there all the way to Colorado just to find some girl?" Troy said.

"Come on man," Chad whined "girls are throwing themselves at you! Give them a chance!"

"They are _cheerleaders_, Chad." Troy corrected "and we both know that we don't like them. The whole team knows that."

"But Troy! You are East High's Golden Boy! You rule the school! Don't waste that chance. You're one of a kind Troy, the most popular boy in school, who never had a girlfriend, never been kissed, who haven't been in a date, and the one who keeps ignoring girls."

"I dunno Chad. I just can't seem to like them."

"Whatever dude. But if you keep thinking about that girl," Chad stated, pointing to the half-hearted shaped pendant which was lying in Troy's nightstand "you might loose your mind."

"I wasn't thinking of 'her' Chad!" Troy argued back.

"Oh yeah? You've been staring at that for the past 5 minutes!"

"I'm not" Troy yelled, dumping his sweatshirts and t-shirts in his suitcase.

"Yes you are."

Come on Chad. I don't even know who "she" is?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy sweetie! Come here! I got something for you" called Lucille Botlon to his 5 year old son._

"_Hi mom!" troy said giving his mother a peck on the cheek._

"_Here sweetie," Lucille started giving his son a half-hearted shaped pendant in a black string with his initials T.A.B written in blue marking with a little glitters "Keep that with you, sweetie, and give it to the girl you love someday."_

_Confused, Troy took it "Uhhh, twanks mom." He said running of to tell Chad._

_He kept running while staring a the necklace to notice a girl, about the same age, if not a little younger, with brown locks bouncing in pigtails running across him. The girl didn't notice also for she was busy looking at her own necklace. Then . . . _

_CRASH!_

_They bumped an each other and fall into the ground making them drop their pendants._

"_Oh, I'm sooooo sowi," Troy said picking up a necklace and shoving it into his pocket while standing up "I was not wooking where I was going"_

"_It's okay. It welwy is my fauwt" the girl said reaching up the hand Troy was offering._

"_Yeah. Well it's both our fauwts" Troy reassured, smiling._

_The brunette smiled back. Her chocolate pools lightening up. She picked up the necklace left lying on the ground. "We shouwd be mow cawful next time, okay?"_

_Troy nodded. Then a woman was calling out for the girl "Sweetie! Its time to go home!"_

"_That was my mom. Bye!" she let go of his hand and run away._

"_Wait!" he shouted "What's your name. . ." his voice trailed off when he saw her disappear into the sunset. With that he turned to Chad, who saw the whole commotion._

"_Chad, do you know that girls name?"_

"_It's Mariella Lopez, no, it's Janella Mendez, wait I twink its Daniella Gomez or something like that. . . who cawes! All I want is to pway ball! Come on"_

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

"_Mom! Mom! Wook what happened! I bumped into this goiwl and we got switched neckwaces!" _

"_It's okay dear. I'm sure you'll find her someday"_

_Troy nodded looking at the half-hearted shaped pendant with the initials G.A.M. in sparkly ping writing one more and putting it into a small box. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah, well, who knows that you might meet _Ms. G.A.M._ there? You're lucky if she isn't married?" Chad teased, adding sarcasm to the last sentence.

Troy glared at him.

"Okay fine. You're lucky if she doesn't have a boyfriend." Chad amended.

Troy just shrugged pulling his suitcase outside the door. Chad followed and closed the door.

**So how was that? I know its not that good but what can I say? Its my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think. I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Reviews were very much appreciated. Don't worry TROYELLA will be on the next chapter.**

_**+StarDazzle15+**_


	2. The Start of Something New

Authoress' Notes: This is my first fan fiction

**Authoress' Notes:** Thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm terribly sorry for posting this chapter late. My computer is experiencing internet problems. I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical. I wish I did but unfortunately, I don't.

_**Chapter 2: The Start of Something New**_

**--Montez Household, San Diego, California – December 27--**

"Hurry up, dear. We're going to miss our flight," Gina Montez called to her daughter. She and her daughter were going to vacation on the mountains for New Years. She thought it would be great to go on a vacation with only the two of them because they hardly spend time with each other. Its either her daughter was busy with schoolwork or she was busy with office. In fact, they would be moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico after the holidays. The reason: _work_. She knew it was unfair for her daughter but she can't do a single thing about it.

"Mom, chill! It's not like the end of the world. Besides, I don't wanna go on a vacation," stated Gabriella Montez, a girl of 17 years, with long curly brown hair, soft brown eyes and petite curvy body. "I wanna stay here and hang out with my friends before moving too…uhh…wherever your company transfers you"

"Gabi, you'll love it there. I'm sure it will be snowing there. And I know how much you love snow," said Gina, trying to convince her daughter to at least pretend to be happy.

"Whatever mom. As long as I have these," Gabriella answered, holding a bag full of books.

Gina let out a small chuckle. She was shy, sweet yet smart, beautiful and caring. Gina could never ask for any other daughter. Gina was contented on what she has now.

"Mom, come on! You don't want to miss that flight of ours, right?"

"Coming dear."

**--Ski Lodge, Colorado – December 31--**

"Come on sweetheart. It's party time. I've laid your dress" Gina told her daughter. It was their last night there. They would be leaving first thing in the morning. Their next stop: Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella was plopped up in a comfy couch, reading a book entitled: _If You only Knew Me. _Gina snatched the book out of Gabriella's hands.

"Mom, I was just getting to the good part," she whined but no avail as her mom shook her head. Her mother gave her a 'do-it-or-else' look. She sighed, giving in.

"Fine," she sighed "just give it back please."

**-- --**

Meanwhile, at the other part the lodge outside was Troy and Jack Bolton, playing one-on-one basketball. Jack was just about to take a shot when…

"Jack! Troy! I told you enough basketball!" Lucille snapped at her husband and only son. "We flew all the way here to Colorado to relax! Not play basketball!

"But mom, the basket-" Troy tried to object but he was cut off by his mom.

"Basketball can wait till we get home. Now go take a shower cause you're going to a kids party."

"Kids party?" Troy asked.

"Young adults Troy, young adults" his mom amended.

**--Ski Lodge, Colorado – December 31 – 11: 45 pm--**

Troy and Gabriella were in the teen club, feeling out of place. It was packed with kids wearing goofy party hats, ("_Jeez, Ryan should be here," _thought Troy)_ blowing_ on noisemakers, and laughing.

"Okay, looks like everyone's having a good time," Troy mumbled "except me." He was now dressed in a nice pants and a pressed shirt but he liked it better when he was on his jersey and playing basketball instead of staring onto space in some stupid _'kids party'_.

In another part of the room, Gabriella sat by herself, wearing the dress her mother had laid out. _"I could just ditch this party,_ thought Gabriella as the music blared _"and this is so not a good place for reading," _

Troy and Gabriella weren't enjoying themselves, at all. The other kids in the room were dancing together with the karaoke contest that was being held at the stage. Two teenagers just seemed to finish their song and the emcee was looking for participants.

The spotlights danced around the room full of strangers, trying to find who was willing to sing next.

"All right," the emcee announced to his microphone. "Let's see whose going to rock the house next…"

Suddenly the music stopped. And so were the spotlights. They stopped on their new "volunteers."

One spotlight was on Troy.

One was on Gabriella.

"_Oh god,"_ Gabriella thought as some teens from the party approached her. _"This is going to be a long New Years Eve." _The crowd stared to push her on stage while still protesting. "No! I can't sing! I'm sorry but I can't."

Troy's case wasn't any better. No matter how much he tried to protest, no avail. They just keep on pulling him onstage.

"You know, someday you might thank me for this," the emcee started, but quickly added "or not" when he saw Troy galling at his direction.

"_God, this is mortifying,"_ thought Troy as he looked around the sea of teenagers. They were at the stage. The center of attention with those eyes staring at them.

"_I think I'm going to throw up,"_ Gabriella thought as see saw those eyes looking at them. She can't have people stare at her like that. "_At least, I'm not alone."_ she thought, trying to calm herself down, her arms around her. Then the music began.

"_Well, here it goes,"_ Troy thought with resignation. He stared singing carefully, reading the lyrics on the screen. He was immobilized, except for his mouth of course. All he could do was read the lyrics and try to stay in tune.

Troy:

In my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

No one seems to be listening to them. _"It was a good thing_" Gabriella thought as she started to sing. After all, if this boy was willing to risk public humiliation, she might as well be a good sport and sing too. She sang her lines softly, sweetly and pure.

Gabriella:

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

Troy was about to leave the stage. But when he heard her voice he stopped. _"Wow, she has an amazing voice,"_ he thought as they started to sing together.

Both:

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

As the chorus came, Troy and Gabriella locked eyes, feeling sensations they never felt before. Troy felt electricity running through his skin while Gabriella felt warmth flooded her whole system. They smiled at each other and began to sing and swing to the music. Neither of them noticing the people who were now dancing to their song. They forgot the nervousness they had few moments ago by looking at each others eyes.

Both:

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Troy:

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight

Gabriella:

And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

Both:

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Troy:

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me

Gabriella:

I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

Both:

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

The song ended and the crowd applauded. _"Whoa, that's intense,"_ Troy thought. He looked at Gabriella and smiled. "I'm Troy," he introduced. "Gabriella," she replied simply but still smiling.

**-- --**

Troy and Gabriella went outside for some fresh air from all that happened. The trip outside was silent, both thinking about random things. When they arrived, Troy tried to start a decent conversation.

"So, you're a singer right? You have a pretty good voice," he said honestly.

"Well, the church choir is all. I once tried doing a solo but I nearly fainted!" she admitted. "I can't really have people watch me. With all those eyes at me, I can't concentrate."

"Really? I haven't done something like this before."

"Really. What about you? You seem that sing a lot."

"Oh yeah," he answered sarcastically. "The shower room is such a great concert hall."

"Oh yes it is," she giggled.

"So how old are you?"

"I just turned 17 2 ½ weeks ago."

"Really? Were pretty much have the same age," he said. "So you're a junior right?"

"Yeah. We'll I don't know even know what my next school will be!" she exclaimed

"How come?" he asked curiously.

"Well, my mom's company transfers her, _a lot,_" she sighed. "and we're moving again. It's hard to keep in touch with my old friends but I guess I'm used to it by now."

"Oh" was all Troy could say.

"Thank you." Gabriella faced him smiling cheerfully which make Troy's insides melt.

"Huh? For what?" he asked her, knitting his eyebrows showing confusion.

"For singing with me" she said simply.

His expression doesn't change so she continued. "Singing with you makes me forget all the worries I have. And I feel a lot better now."

He smiled at her his cheeks flushing a little "Hey, it's no prob. I'm glad to help even though I don't know I helped. It's actually the first time I've done something like this. Nobody has heard me sing before."

There was complete silence between the two both thinking about each other.

"_He's so kind and cute. He has the bluest pair of eyes. I could easily get lost in them. His hair. I'm trying hard not to brush it o-"_ Gabriella daydreamed but another side of her mind scolded her thoughts. _"Stop it! You barely even know him so stop it! He doesn't like you okay?! Just get over it!" _she looked at him and sighed. _"I'm sure he has a girlfriend. Too bad. I' mean look at him. He was a sweet gorgeous boy. Who wouldn't want to be his girl?" _she looked away from him.

"Wait did I just say I like him?" she suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Troy asked snapping out of his own thoughts.

"Umm…well…uhhh" was all she could stutter.

He chuckled at her actions. She had just blurted something and started stuttering. She shot a playful glare at him.

"I can't believe I didn't want to go here!" she said forgetting about what happened earlier.

"Me too. I had so much fun."

He chuckled. _"She was so cute! I wish I could know her better. She was sweet and gorgeous. Not to mention she has a soft, angelic voice. Even better than Shar and the other girls in the drama club. Does she have a boyfriend? I hope not."_ He looked at her and a goofy smile emerged on his face. She was currently staring into space, the December wind gently fanning her delicate features. _"She's so beautiful. I hope I could see her again. Maybe I could ask for her numb-"_

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

He looked at her once more. _"People kiss during New Years Eve shoud I?"_

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

"_Omigosh! Would he kiss me! What if he does?! What if I'm a bad kisser?! Gawd, help me!" _she looked down at her shoes blushing.

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

Neither one of them moved. After a few moments of awkward silence, she broke it.

"I should probably go back to my mom," she said, trying to sound as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, me too." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?"

He took his cellphone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of her. She did the same and they exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you sometime. When you moved or something like that so I could hear your wondrous voice again" He said winking flirtatiously at her. _"Wait, flirt? Me flirt? Whatever,"_

"Yeah sure. Happy New Year, Troy Bolton" she giggled.

"You too, Gabriella Montez"

With that he left leaving the brunette who was currently looking at his picture, ignoring the banging of fireworks.

**-- --**

"So did you have fun at the party? You have been smiling since you came back" Lucille said cheerfully.

"Sure mom. Lots" he said, still grinning.

"You met a girl didn't you?" Jack asked suspiciously, a smirk forming on his lips.

"What?!" Troy's jaw dropped and he almost fell off his seat.

"Come on, son. I know love when I see one." Jack teased.

"So did you kiss her? Was she pretty? Did you get her number? Do you know where she lives? How old is she?" his mom started interrogating Troy.

"What no!" he denied blushing wildly. It's a good thing it's dark so no one can notice.

"You know you're not good on lying, sweetie"

"Fine I met a girl but that's it."

"Whatever." Lucille sighed in resignation. She wanted his son to have a girlfriend. His first real girlfriend. Sure he attended dates but nothing gets serious. What was his problem anyway? _Almost _every girl in East High likes him. That's not a problem. Well, maybe. Think of the catfights it'll cause. Was he gay? No way in hell! The way he dresses, the way he acts… like a normal-well maybe not normal, extraordinary popular- teenage boy. She was sure even his friend, Ryan Evans, the younger Evans' who was being accused of homosexuality (Don't worry he's NOT a gay on this story. Neither did Troy), had his first girlfriend. Was he afraid? Why would he. He's Troy Bolton. THE Troy Bolton. He had no reason to be afraid. Or maybe it was because of a certain broken heart shaped necklace?

**Authoress' Notes: **Well, how was that? I know this isn't the best but oh well. Actually I already finished the next chapter and I'm halfway done the next one. I plan posting it if I get reviews. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I don't want to sound demanding but I think 5 reviews (for now –hinthinthint-) would do before I post the next chapter. The next chapter: _First Day at East High. _I'll you a secret, dudes and dudettes. You'll be making my day if you press that cute little purple button down there and write a nice review for me, okay? Thanks for taking time and review!

_xoxoxoxoxo__**StarDazzle15**__xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
